EK ANOKHA PROPOSAL
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: hey guys... this is a short os on rajvi... peep to know more


**Hello everyone… belated happy maker sankranti…. Thanks to all jinhone lamhe pyaar ke story like ki….**

**Now here is a short os on rajvi as per the request of Harman…. I hope u like it**

_**!EK ANOKHA PROPOSAL!**_

**ONE MORNING; IN CID BEAURO:**

Rajat was sitting on his desk. He was pretending to do filework but actually was thinking something deeply.

Rajat's POV-' 6 mahine ho gaye h meri aur purvi ki relationship ko. I guess mujhe use propose kar dena chahiye. Magar kaise…. Jab bhi uske paas use propose karne ki soch kar jaata hoon meri bolti band ho jaati h.'

Suddenly rajat saw that sachin was staring him.

Rajat-" kya dekh rahe ho?"

Sachin-" tum kya soch rahe ho?"

Rajat-" aaahhmmm…. Mai kuch nai soch raha hoon… mai filework kar raha hoon."

Sachin-" ulti file pakad ke."

Rajat saw that he was holding the file upside down.

Sachin-" ab batao… kya soch rahe ho."

Rajat-" mai… woh…"

Sachin-" purvi ke baare mei na."

Rajat-" haan yaar… mai usse propose karne ki soch raha tha."

Sachin-" toh kar do na… itna soch kyu rahe ho."

Rajat-" yaar samajh nai aa raha h ki kaise karoon."

Suddenly sachin started laughing.

Rajat-" tum hans kyu rahe ho."

Sachin-" kyunki tum paagal ho."

Rajat-" what do you mean?"

Sachin-" mera matlab yeh h ki jab tumhe pata h ki purvi tumse pyaar karti h toh shaadi ke liye propose karne mei itna kyu soch rahe ho."

Rajat-" jab tumhari turn aayegi tab samajh mei aayega… ab hasna band karo aur mujhe koi idea do."

Sachin-" mujhe toh yeh sab pyaar ki baatein samajh nai aati h…. tum kavin se poocho na."

Rajat-" achcha… toh mai kavin ke paas jaa kar kahoon ki kavin plz meri madad kar do…. Mujhe purvi ko propose karna h."

Sachin-" haan."

Rajat-" paagal ho gaye ho kya? Woh kya sochega mere baare mei."

Voice-" yahi ki aapko pyaar ho gaya h aur aapko K The Cupid ki madad chahiye."

Sachin and rajat turned and saw kavin and dushyant were standing.

Sachin-" achcha hua tum dono aa gaye."

Dushyant and kavin-" good morning sachin sir."

Sachin-" good morning."

Kavin-" a very good morning to rajat sir."

Rajat-" itni badi good morning… kyu?"

Kavin-" kyunki aaj aap purvi ko propose karne waale h."

Rajat(stammering)-" mai….. nai…toh."

Dushyant-" humne sab sun liya h sir."

Rajat-" sab sun liya?"

Kavin-" haan sir."

Dushyant-" aur humare paas plan bhi h."

Sachin-" kya plan h?"

Kavin-" sabse pehle toh aap half-day le lijiye."

Dushyant-" aur jaane se pehle purvi ko dinner ke liye kisi achche hotel mei invite kijiye."

Kavin-"phir jaa ke purvi ke liye ring khareediye."

Dushyant-" phir dinner ke liye usse pick karne jaaiye."

Kavin-" aur dinner ke baad use romantic long drive pe le jaaiye."

Dushyant-"aur usse propose kar dijiye."

Sachin-" wah! Kya plan h…"

Throughout this conversation rajat was staring three of them.

Sachin-" rajat… kuch bolo bhi… haan ya na."

Rajat(tensed)-" will it work?"

Kavin-" definitely."

Rajat-" theek h toh mai ACP sir se baat karta hoon."

Rajat went inside the cabin and sachin said-" ACP sir rajat ko half- day de denge na."

Dushyant-" god knows."

After sometimes rajat came out of the cabin and said-" half- day mil gaya."

Sachin(happily)-" thank god… lekin tu itna tensed kyu h… sab theek hoga."

Kavin-" haan sir ab jaaiye aur purvi se dinner ke liye poochiye."

Rajat advances toward purvi.

Pajat-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan."

Rajat was not able to say further… he was lost in purvi's beauty and was staring her.

Purvi-" rajat…"

No response.

Purvi(shaking him)-" rajat."

Rajat(coming to reality0-" huh…"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" woh… mai pooch raha tha ki…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Sachin-" yaar yeh toh yahi par half- day waste kar dega."

Dushyant-" matlab ."

Sachin-" purvi se dinner ke liye yeh jab tal poochega tab tak dinner time ho jaega."

And the three shared a laugh.

Rajat-" purvi… kya aaj tum mere sath dinner pe chalogi?"

Purvi-" okay."

Rajat(happily)-" theek h phir mai tumhe 8 baje tak pick karne aaunga…"

Saying this he rushed out of the beauro leaving purvi confused

Purvi(confusingly)-" okay…. Inhe ho kya gaya h."

Kavin-" mujhe lagta h ki aaj kuch gadbad hone waali h."

Sachin-" kyu?"

Kavin-" jis tarah se rajat sir ne dinner ke liye poocha h…. propose karne mei toh unhe poori raat lag jaegi."

Dushyant-" sahi kaha tumne."

**SAME NIGHT;8 PM OUTSIDE PURVI'S HOUSE:**

Rajat was standing ouside thinking-' come on rajat you can do this…. Bas shaadi ke liye hi toh poochna h…. stop getting nervous and ring the bell."

Rajat belled and purvi opened the door. Once again rajat was lost in her beauty and rajvi shared a cute eye-lock.

**TUM HOOO…PAAS MERE….SAATH MERE HO**

**TUM YU….**

**JITNA MEHSOOS KAROON TUMKO **

**UTNA HI PAA BHI LU…**

**TUM HOOO…. MERE LIYE…MERE LIYE HO**

**TUM YU….**

**KHUD KO MAI HAAR GAYA TUMKO**

**TUMKO MAI JEETA HOON…**

Purvi was the first to come out of the eye- lock. She looked down and said-" chalei?"

Rajat(coming to reality)-" haan."

They both sat in the car and drove to the hotel. In the middle car stopped.

Purvi-" car kyu rok di?"

Rajat-" maine nai roki."

Purvi-" toh…"

Rajat-" let me check."

Rajat came down of the car and checked. He found that the battery of the car was discharged.

Rajat-" damn it."

Purvi came out of the car and said-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" battery down."

Purvi-" oh god! Ab."

Rajat-" pata nai."

Purvi saw that rajat was upset. So she said-" rajat dinner toh hum roz karte h… aaj mujhe kuch aur khaana h."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" paani puri."

Rajat(confused)-" ab yeh kaha milega?"

Purvi-"aapke peeche."

Rajat turned and saw the paani puri stall.

Purvi-" chaliya na." and she dragged him towards the paani puri stall.

They ate the paani puri and chat there. At the time of payment when rajat opened his wallet he saw that only his credit card and 5 notes of 1000 rupees were present. He took a thousand rupee note and gave it to shopkeeper.

Shopkeeper-" chutte nai h bhaisaahab."

Rajat-" arrey dekhiye na… honge."

Shopkeeper-" nai h bhaisaahab."

Rajat(frustrated)-" toh karwa lijiye."

Purvi-" calm down rajat… mai de deti hoon."

Purvi paid the bill and rajat thought-' sab kuch ulta ho raha h…. I hope proposal sahi ho… plz god help me.'

After thet they headed back to purvi's house by walking.

**ON THE WAY;**

Rajat-" purvi."

Purvi-" haan."

Rajat-" I'm sorry."

Purvi-" kyu?"

Rajat-" aaj sab kuch ulta ho gaya…. Socha tha tumhe achche se hotel mei dinner ke liye le jaunga… but."

Purvi-" rajat… mujhe aapke saath paani puri aur chaat khaane mei bahut maza aaya."

Rajat-" lekin…"

Purvi-" rajat please…. Udaas ho kar iss pal ko barbaad mat kariye."

Rajat-" achcha theek h… waise mujhe kuch kehna h."

Purvi-" kya.."

Rajat-" ek minute."

Rajat took out a rose case( in which rings are kept) and knelt down and opened it in front of purvi

Rajat-" purvi…. WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Purvi was surprised. She has never expected that rajat will propose like this .

Purvi-" yes… I will marry you."

Rajat-" toh apna haath aage badhao… mujhe tumhe ring pehnani h."

Purvi-" ring hogi toh pehnaaenge na rajat."

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" yes."

Rajat saw the case and was shocked to see that it was empty.

Rajat-" yah kaise ho gaya."

Suddenly purvi started laughing.

Purvi-" rajat aap bahut funny ho…"

Rajat was really upset and he said-" jaanta hu."

Purvi hugged him and said-" aur issi funny insaan se mai bahut pyaar karti hoon… I love you rajat."

Rajat-" I love you too purvi."

Purvi separated and said-" so… will u dance with me."

Rajat-" here."

Purvi-" yes."

Purvi offered her hand and rajvi danced together.

**Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.******

**Tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi****  
****Ishq mazhab, ishq meri zaat ban gayi******

**Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.******

**Ho tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi****  
****Sapne teri chahaton ke, sapne teri chahaton ke****  
****Dekhti hoon ab gayi****  
****Din hai sona aur chaandi raat ban gayi****  
****Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi******

**Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.******

**Chahaton ka mazaa, faasalon mein nahin****  
****Aa chupa loon tumhe hauslon mein kahin****  
****Sab se upar likha, hai tere naam ko****  
****Khwaishon se jude silsilon mein kahin******

**Khwaishein milne ki tumse, khwaishein milne ki tumse****  
****Roz hoti hai nayi****  
****Mere dil ki jeet meri baat ban gayi****  
****Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi******

**Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.******

**Zindagi bewafa hai yeh maana magar****  
****Chod kar raah mein jaoge tum agar****  
****Cheen launga main aasman se tumhe****  
****Soona hoga na yeh, do dilon ka nagar******

**Raunke hain dil ke dar pe, raunke hain dil ke dar pe****  
****Dhadkane hain surmayi****  
****Meri kismat bhi tumhari, saath ban gayi****  
****Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi****  
****Ishq mazhab, ishq meri zaat ban gayi****  
****Sapne teri chahaton ke, sapne teri chahaton ke****  
****Dekhti hoon ab gayi****  
****Din hai sona aur chaandi raat ban gayi****  
****Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi.******

**Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, rab ne milaya tumhe,****  
****honthon pe sajaya tumhe, nag mein sagaya tumhe****  
****Paaya maine, paaya tumhe, sab se chupaya tumhe,****  
****sapna banaya tumhe, neendhon mein bulaya tumhe.**

Rajat-" I love you purvi."

Purvi-" I love you too."

Rajat-" aaj ka din meri zindagi ka sabsa achcha din h."

Purvi-" mera bhi."

***…***

**So…. How was the anokha proposal….. hope you all like it. Mujhe next story ke liye ek couple chahiye… so tell me in your reviews ki aap kise chahte h…. but please I will not be able to write on kevi….**

**Take care and stay safe….**

**Luv u all a lots…. ;-)**


End file.
